Christmas and Easter
by MindlessTurtle
Summary: Jack's wondering what it is between Bunnymund and North that causes them to argue over which holiday is better so he attempts to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas and Easter

A/N This is just some random stuff I threw together for Christmas I guess… Enjoy! R&R Please!

(Jack pov)

_I wonder why North and Bunny always bicker over their holiday. A thing that happened between Easter and Christmas? Or a competition to see which holiday can make children happier? Oh well, North just left for his world-famous run so I'll just ask Tooth._

(Tooth pov)

_Christmas or not kids are still losing teeth, but I just decided to let the fairies handle it. I'm waiting with the others for North to get back. It's so weird- with the big night here all-the yetis just stand around waiting. I wonder if they're just glad for a break before having to get back to work. Jack's flying over, I wonder what he needs._

"Hey, Tooth"

"Hey, Jack"

"Do you know why Bunny and North always argue over who's holiday is better?"

"Not really, they should be happy they only have work once a year, but I always thought it was just two holidays trying to be better than the other."

"Do you think Sandy knows?"

"Possibly, and I don't think bringing it up with Bunny would be a good idea"

"Yeah, last time I did I was washing paint out of my hair and hoodie for a week"

"Oh Jack, when will you learn?'

"I won't hold my breath, I'm gonna go ask Sandy"

"Good luck with that, children refuse to go to sleep until really late on Christmas Eve"

"Then what's New Year's like?"

"Don't ask, it really stresses Sandy out"

"okay, later Tooth"

"Bye Jack"

(Sandy pov)

_I might as well just wait here, children are eating to much sweets and are to hyper to even think about sleep….. oh well. They can't go forever without sleep. Oh, Jack's here. _

"Hi"

_Hi_

"Do you know why North and Bunny are always fighting over their holidays?"

_Not really, I don't exactly have a holiday myself_

"Oh. Think Kangaroo will talk if I ask?"

_Didn't he deck you with paint last time you tried?_

"Possible to catch up with now?"

_He can tolerate your questions any night but tonight_

"I guess I'll never know, catch ya later Sandy. Your coming to the North Pole after your putting kids to sleep right?"

_Bye, and yes_

_A/N Hoped you liked it, please review. Also thanks to Broken Hell and TheLadyLibertyKenway  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas and Easter Ch 2

A/N Hey guys! Thanks so much those of you who favorite/followed! You're all awesome!

(Jack pov)

_Mabye I should go ask North about this holiday thing…. Well here goes nothing._

"Hey North"

"hello Jack!"

"I've been wondering… What is it with you and Bunny about all this holiday stuff?"

"Bunny is just mad because no matter what you paint it, it's just an egg. Now Christmas is about presents, driving parents insane, and enjoying the time families have together."

"Oh, well do you mind? Because Bunny seems to snap a little more than you about this"

"He just stresses himself out to much"

"Bunny worries a little to much" Just because I accidently made a few eggs multicolor he chased me around the Warren for a solid 20 minutes"

"You really know how to get on Bunny's nerves don't you?"

"Guardian of fun, he needs to learn how to live a little from time to time. Well I gotta go, bye North!"

"Goodbye Jack- Oh Jack! Before you, cookie?"

_I think I saw the elves near those cookies when I came in….. " _No thanks North. Not really hungry"

"Hey Wind! To the Warren!" _I'm sure Bunny won't mind, he loves my visits! So that's what he does when he's not painting!- he practices hitting things with his boomerangs?_

(Bunnymund pov)

_This Easter I really need to do something big this year….. have to make up for last year. Maybe I could-_

"HEY COTTONTAIL!"

"Crickey!"

"Ow! Easy Bunny, just me…. And my now bleeding nose"

"Sorry… didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on me when I'm in target practice!"

"I'm sure at one point Sandy tried…."

"I'm sure he did. Anyway, what are you doing here Frostbite?"

"I wanted to ask about why you and North always bicker over your holidays"

"Why?"

"Just a thought that passed by me"

"Why? Because I stress over my holiday?"

"I ju-"

"Or because North has it much easier than I do"

?

"He has all year to prepare! He also has yetis to help him! I'm on own when it comes to Easter"

"So you're jealous?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

"You're such a pest"

"C'mon Bunny… it's just a simple question"

"That I don't want to answer"

"Why not?"

"Don't you have a snow day to go start? I'm busy"

"With what?"

"Out"

"Ok, ok I'm going. But I'll be back later!"

A/N So that's it for this chapter hope you all enjoyed it. This week is finals week so keep your fingers crossed for an update this weekend! Until then later people!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Here with another chapter leave your comments!

Christmas and Easter Ch 3

_Maybe I should ask Manny….. na, he won't answer. I know, ask the ones who really matter, _

_the kids! Children probably started this conflict a long time ago._

Finally arriving in Burgess Jack saw two children who always brightened his day

_ Hey there's Jamie and Sophie! _Jack was

about to yell to get Jamie's attention but he figured, why grab the boy's attention in a

normal (and to some people polite) way? _Jamie enjoys suprises _with this thought was

bouncing around in Jack's head he scooped up a handful of snow and packed it into a ball

pulled his arm not bothering to fix his already on target aim he let go. The chilling cold

surprise hit Jamie square in the back causing him to stumble a bit and let go of his little

sister's hand. When he recovered he had a mischievous and playful smile on his face.

"Alright, who threw that? Did you see Sophie?"

Confused, but realizing what a beautiful white snowball out of nowhere meant she began to smile. "Snowball! Snowball!"

"Hey Jack!"

"How ya doing kiddo?"

"Good, little to snow free if you ask me."

"Ha, I'll fix that later but right now I have to ask something. Which holiday do you like

better? Christmas or Easter?"

At the word _Easter_ Sophie began to hop up and down in place. "Bunny! Bunny! Hop! Hop! Hop!"

"Guess I don't need to ask Sophie which she likes better"

"I don't know they're both really good holidays. Aren't they both the same?"

"How so?"

"Well, North leaves presents for kids at night for them to open in the morning. Bunny leaves eggs for kids to hunt in the morning. So in the morning of each holiday once all the eggs are found or presents are opened the cheer of the holiday kinda settles down. But Christmas has a lot more commotion to it"

"Wow, I never considered that…"

"Why?"

"North and Bunny are always arguing over who's got the better holiday and I'm just curious to why"

"Jamie! Sophie!

"I'd better go that's my mom calling"

"Tell the Guardians we said hi! And have fun with finding that answer!"

"Telling me to have fun is like telling Bunny to speak in an Australian accent, it's what I do, bye Jamie, bye Sophie"

"Bye Jack"

"Bye-bye Jack!"

Jack watched the two children run to their mother then took off

_Well that's all the Guaridans, and Jamie's theory. Jeez, who else should I ask…?_

Well that's all for now! Leave a comment of who Jack should ask next: another child, another so-called "myth" a villain? Idk…. Let me know if you've got some ideas see ya guys later!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys! Please forgive the no-update for a while! But here's The Finale Ch of the story! Enjoy! And Thanks for those who left comments, favorite, and followed I love all of you!

Christmas and Easter Ch 4

_Now where is that thing, it wasn't hard to find last time…. There! _ Jack Frost stopped at the old broken bed with the withered and darkened boards. Bashing some boards in with his staff Jack Frost shut his eyes and jumped down the dark tunnel. When he opened them he was in Pitch's realm. But the Pitch was nowhere to be seen.

"Pitch? Hellooo?"

"What do you want Frost?"

Jack whipped around to where the annoyed accented voice came from only to see The Nightmare King himself trapped in a cage. He was off… he wasn't calm and collected. He was irritated, dirty, and looked like he hadn't relaxed in over a year…

"What happened to you?"

"Those blasted nightmares keep me here! I never leave! What are you doing here to begin with?!"

"I wanted to ask you something-

"Yes I want revenge on the Guardians including you"

"Not that! Do you know why North and Bunny always argue over who's holiday is better?"

"Both holidays are equally ridiculous-

"That wasn't the question"

"Oh I don't know. It's sort of a dominance thing, who's better, who does more, what the children like best etc."

"So they never really settle anything?"

"I don't know I'm not the Guardian here, I don't know!"

"Well you've been around for a long time so-"

'If you're implying that I'm old that is uncalled for 'JUNIOR'"

"Hey! I'm 300 going on to 301!"

"If that stupid question was all you had you can go now"

"Fine I'll go" _Jeez, grumpy_

As the white haired spirit flew off to The Warren he wondered if he would ever learn the answer to this question

Upon arrival Bunny was waiting for him with an impatient look on his face

"Hey Bunny-"

"I suppose I was jealous"

"What?"

"The answer to your bloody question mate!"

"Jealous?"

"yes, North has all this help, I'm on my own. He has a lot of people getting into the spirit, I have people celebrating it for the Sundays with family. But if that's what you were looking for, there."

"wow, that wasn't much but ok, oh and Bunny?"

"Mm?"

"SNOWDAY!"

With that comment catching the Easter Bunny off guard Jack threw a (particularly icy) snowball at Bunny"

"Wha? Bloody-"

"Can't catch me!"

"Wanna bet?!"

Jack continued to laugh his head off as the very steamed pooka chased him all throughout the meadows

A/N: Well that's it! Hoped you liked, catch you guys next story! J


End file.
